


Wet night

by AAAagas



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Nero/Dante - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAagas/pseuds/AAAagas
Summary: 私设 ooc 30+Dante给17Nero口





	Wet night

**Author's Note:**

> 私设 ooc 30+Dante给17Nero口

nero没有想到事情会发展成这样。  
他只是跟着白发男人完成一个委托任务，突然的暴雨和砍掉又重生的杂乱树根使得两个人都狼狈不堪。他们躲进一个狭窄的山洞，dante象征地点燃火堆，可能这点雨对他来说不算什么，但他注意到瑟缩在角落的男孩。男人沉默，把自己的外套扔向男孩。  
这个晚上男孩做了一个很真实的梦，梦里有温暖而柔韧的物质包裹着他，除去了雨夜的寒冷，他有些急切地扭动腰腹，尝试更多地去感受和深入。  
随后他被摇醒了。他有些不舍于从梦里如此迷醉的温存回到现实，迷茫而困惑的眼眸望向男人。男人平静地说你只是太累了。  
也许。男孩不甚清醒地回答。  
男人解开了男孩的裤链，将男孩微勃的阴茎掏出来。男人的手修长而有力，可以轻易拧断恶魔的脖颈，但是他收敛着能量，轻柔甚至小心翼翼地握住了男孩的阴茎。  
阴茎在男人的抚慰下逐渐胀大，未成熟的性器不算狰狞，弯成了一种可爱的形状。男孩感到耳尖发热。  
男人跪在地上专心致志地撸动男孩的阴茎，用一种富有经验的手法，细微地改变着频率。男人带茧的手指探入内裤，揉搓他的阴囊与根部，指腹时不时按压端口。  
男人过于专注了，男孩忍不住嘶了一声。  
男孩只记得击杀恶魔时冷漠锐利的眼眸，现在这双眼睛望向他，深邃而温柔，映着点点火光。他在担忧我吗？nero不着边际地想。  
男人把已经很硬的阴茎吞进嘴里。极致火热的包裹感过于真实，男孩有些恍惚，洞穴太安静了，男孩可以清楚地分辨出男人口中溢出的水声，他觉得自己的耳尖热的不行。  
男孩眯起眼睛，控制不好自己的呼吸，从他的角度可以看到男人被不知是雨水还是汗液打湿的长发，高挺的眉骨和鼻梁，以及紧贴着他的阴茎泛着水光粉嫩的唇角。  
他伸出手探进男人的头发，像猫一样轻轻地挠了一下，男人灵巧地用舌头裹住前端清亮的液体，卷食入腹。然后男人费力地把阴茎吞下，不小的尺寸抵着他的喉咙，咽了下去。  
紧致的喉咙把男孩直接箍得射了出来，他不可抑制地向前挺腰，本能绷紧肌肉，脖颈向后延伸，呻吟淹没在身体里。他无法聚焦和思考，只知道自己下意识地摁住男人的后颈，想多停留一会儿，一小会儿。他无力地瘫软在地，隐约看到男人嘴里一些半透明的白色液体。他想解释什么，却说不出话。男人的喉结耸动，将那些液体咽下。  
雨丝轻盈而沉稳地划过暗沉的天际，洞穴里的火光微弱的跳动着，男孩有些恍惚，火苗似乎因魔力不会熄灭。


End file.
